story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Claire (SoW game)/Quotes
*'First Introduction:' "I wonder what I will play today. Hi! Can you play with me? No? Who are you? Oh, maybe name...? As expected! You are the new owner. I heard from the headmaster! I'm Claire. You're a hard-working boy/girl. Next time, let's be good friends!" *'Morning:' "Good morning~, name! Let's keep up well today.♪" *'Afternoon:' "Hello! Name, do you have work today? Everyday, it's tough." *'Evening:' "I got tired because I played a lot today... Huwaah. Ah, it's player. Good evening!" *'Night:' "Even though we could see it, it's already night so I can't play from now. Too bad..." *'When Shown the Player's Pet:' "Oh!♪ Is it your pet?" *'When Shown the Player's Farm Animal:' "Wah! It's a ____! That is pretty cute too!" *'Win a Contest:' "Ta-da-aa-hh!♫ You're the lucky winner of contest! Congrats!" *'Lost a Contest:' "Don't be disappointed. You should do your best next time. Keep working at it!" *'Talk too Much:' "What's up? You need something?" *'Favorite:' "Banana Ice Cream!? It smells yummy and I like yellow fruits.♪ Thank you, player." *'Loved:' "Wow, this seems to be delicious.♪ How did you know I like this? Thanks!" *'Liked:' "Oh, I like this! Have you heard from someone? Thank you.♪" *'Neutral:' "I like it! Thank you!♫" *'Disliked:' "For me? Wow." *'Hated:' "Uwaaa, I hate this! I don't need it!" *'Horror:' "Well, I'm sick of this. You can't be a good idol unless you can receive beautiful faces with a smile." *'Birthday Gift:' "Birthday present!? Ah, let's see... You know what I like. Great!☆ Thank you!" *'Multiple Gifts:' "You already gaave me something today! Did you forget~?" *'White:' "You're always running around with so much energy!" *'Black:' "Player! Player! What kind of land are you gonna make here? I wanna see lots of animals!" *'Blue:' "Walkie time! ♪ Walkie time! ♫ La de da de diiime! ♥︎ What fun stuff will I find this tiiime?" *'Purple:' "I'm overjoyed being your girlfriend, player. I'm going to take very good care of you.♥" *'Yellow:' "I've been telling a lot of people that we're going out, and everyone's very happy for us!♪ What? Is it too much? I just can't help it! I want to brag to everyone that I managed to become your girlfriend!" *'Orange:' "Ever since we started going out, every day has been so much fun! It feels like everything is really going my way!☆" *'Teal:' "I love love love LOOOOOOVE you, player!♥" *'Green:' "Just hearing the word "newlywed" makes me feel SO happy! ♪" *'Pink:' "Please don't get sick, or get into any accidents, Player! Don't disappear on me all of a sudden! You better not hurt me in any way!" *'Red:' "What do I like about you? There's so much that I don't even know where to start! ♥ Okay, let's see... The thing that I like most about you is... uhm, well... This is too embarrasing! I'm sorry!" *'Rainbow:' "You're so wonderful! I'm happy just being near you, player. I love you more than anyone else in the world.♥" *'Early Spring:' "I just saw some cherry blossom trees.♫ It must be spring! FINALLY!" *'Late Spring:' "I love how everything blooms this time of year.♡" *'Early Summer:' "A new month is a new opportunity to change your life around. Exciting!♫" *'Late Summer:' "This year feels hotter than last year. Or maybe I'm wearing more clothes..." *'Early Autumn:' "Autumn is a little bit perfect. Not too hot and not too cold!" *'Late Autumn:' "This is the busiest time of year on a farm." *'Early Winter:' "I like watching snowflakes fall...♪" *'Late Winter:' "We're already facing the new season, and I haven't accomplished a thing!" *'Sunny:' "Hmm... What do I wanna do today? It's super nice out, so maybe I'll practice my singin' outside.♪" *'Cloudy:' "You know that dark sky right before it rains? I like it." *'Rainy:' "Ah, even though I got my mom gave me an umbrella... on a rainy day, it would be easier to unwind!" *'Snowy:' "Snow is beautiful! Because I'm going to need more and more.♪" *'Before Married:' "What should I prepare for wedding? Any ideas? Something to change my look?" *'Having a Child:' "How will the child be like? I can't wait, and I'm so nervous!" *'Having another Child:' "I'm not feeling, like, so good today..." *'After Childbirth:' "Being a parent makes me quite relieved!☆ There's never a dull moment." *'First Child grows up:' "I feel like Child is gonna be famous someday!" *'Second Child grows up:' "Kids have such active imaginations! It's quite inspiring, really." *'Before Married:' "Player, is it true you marry Bachelor/Bachelorette...!? Amazing! Congratulations.♪ I can't wait for the wedding!" *'Having a Child:' "Is it true that wife pregnant? Good luck.♪ I want to see more about that!" *'Having another child:' "you/Is your wife getting pregnant again? Good luck.♪ I can't believe Child will be a sibling!" *'After Childbirth:' "Child was born? Wooooo! Wooooo! Will he/she grow about the same height as me soon?" *'First Child grows up:' "Hey, is it true that your child grows up? Wah, nice.♪ Which one it resembles? Can I go to see this time?" *'Second Child grows up:' "Oh, yes! Well, the second child has grown up! Both of your children look very cool.♪" *'While dating:' "Austin and I have started loving each other since we first met.♥" *'Engaged:' "What should I prepare for wedding?" *'Married Life:' "Austin is such a nice guy!♡ I'm so happy I married him!” *'Aaron is Born:' "My house is so much livelier now that Aaron is here." *'Aaron grows up:' "Watching Aaron grow up is a magical thing." Category:Story of World (game) Quotes